Influence
by ForTheLoveOfDarren
Summary: Puck is determined to prove that he can be a good influence in Beth's life. He recruits Kurt to help him. When tragedy strikes they must work together to give Beth the best life possible. Warning: Character death and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Influence  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Puck is determined to prove that he can be a good influence in Beth's life. He recruits Kurt to help him. When tragedy strikes they must work together to give Beth the best life possible.  
><em>_**Warning: Language and character death.**__  
><em>**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, and any and all mistakes are mine.**

Noah Puckerman. He's been known as Lima's resident bad boy, a dumb jock, wicked guitar player, a fuck-up, sometimes a man-whore. What people don't see is the other side of Noah. The sweet, loving big brother, smart, a little bit of a dork, and the big soft side that puts the people he loves first above anything else. And the person at the top of his list? His daughter, Beth. Giving her up nearly killed him, but he knew deep down that he wasn't in the right place to take care of her. That doesn't mean he doesn't think of her every day or that he loves her any less. So when Shelby comes back to town, he's more determined than ever to prove that he's grown up and can be a positive influence in Beth's life. Puck decides he needs to take action. What that action is exactly? He's not too sure. He figures he could recruit one of his friends for help.

Britt? No go. He loves the girl to death and would do anything for her, but no. Just no.

Finn? He's his boy – sometimes – but let's face it, he barely knows left from right.

Quinn? Um... she's kind of gone crazy lately so that's a big fat no.

Santana? Maybe. She's his girl and all, but she's not exactly known for being nice.

Mercedes? Just plain scary.

Mike or Tina? He's not exactly close to either of them.

Sam? He's not exactly in any position to help.

Rachel? She makes him want to light himself on fire with her craziness.

Artie? Artie's his bro and can help when it comes to school stuff. So there are possibilities there.

And that leaves Hummel. He's a bit of a bitch but he's fearless. He's smart as hell and can spit comebacks in no time at all. He's not a pushover and won't hesitate to call him on my bullshit. Perfect. Looks like we have a winner. Now all that's left is to convince him to help...

*GLEE*

When glee club let's out for the day, Puck takes his time to gather his things in hopes of getting Hummel alone to talk. He peeks up through his lashes to see Kurt hugging Rachel goodbye before heading to gather his things. Finally it's only the two of them. It's now or never. Puck clears his throat, "hey Hummel."

Kurt barely spares him a glance before replying, "Puckerman."

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are talking."

"Kurt please? It's important." Kurt locked eyes with him obviously searching for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found because he gave a brief nod.

"Okay, fine. What about?"

"Look can we do this somewhere else? Somewhere private. This is personal and I don't want anyone to walk in on us."

"Fine. Hmm... how about my house? Finn will be somewhere with Rachel, dad will still be at work, and Carole doesn't tend to bother me."

"Yeah that works. Is it cool if I ride with you? My truck is kind of giving me trouble so I had to catch a ride today."

"Yeah. Grab your stuff." They each grabbed their respective belongings and headed to Kurt's Navigator.

"Thanks Kurt..."

*GLEE*

The drive to the Hudson-Hummel home was made in relative silence except for the soft hum of the radio. Neither boy said a word as they grabbed their belongings, made their way into the house – removing shoes and coats – and to Kurt's basement bedroom door. "After you," Kurt offered the jock. Kurt made sure the door was shut firmly and then flicked the lock. It was one sure fire way to ensure that they weren't interrupted. Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs while Puck studied his room. When the mohawked boy turned toward him with a smile his stomach finally unclenched.

"Cool room Kurt. I like it. It's very you," Puck complimented.

"Thanks. I like to consider it my sanctuary. A place I can just be me," he stated looking around trying to see it through the other teen's eyes. "So, uh, would you like some water or juice or something?"

"Sure. Water'll be good." Kurt went to his mini-frig and removed two bottles of water, handing one to Puck.

"Well make yourself comfortable," Kurt said, gesturing towards the couch against the wall. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He settled himself on one end of the couch, drawing his feet under himself to get comfortable.

"Okay. Yeah. Um, you know that Rachel's mom is back right?"

"That's what I heard."

"Okay, well, obviously she has Beth with her. I'm hoping to convince Shelby that I can be a good influence on Beth. In order to do that I need your help."

"Wait a second. What do I have to do with this?"

"I'm asking you because I know I can trust you. You and Artie really."

"But what do you expect me to do?"

"I want to get my act together, to prove that I can be a good guy. You come in because I know you won't take my bullshit and won't hesitate to set me straight. You're a good guy Kurt. I'm sure you're probably wondering why in the hell should you even consider helping me and I don't blame you. I was a major ass to you and for that I'm truly sorry. I just really, really need your help." Kurt studied the boy sitting before him. He actually looked repentant for the way he treated him in the past. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"First I want to make it clear that I truly appreciate your apology. The past is exactly that, the past. I'm not going to let it affect the present from this point on. And I know how much Beth means to you. You were prepared to help from the very beginning and I admire that. If there is the slightest possibility that you can be a part of her life, I'm more than happy to help you with that. "

"Really?" Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them crushed.

"Yes really. You deserve that shot."

"OMG! Kurt you are the fucking best I swear!" He couldn't hold it in any longer. He jumped up and grabbed Kurt into a tight hug, more ecstatic than ever before. "Thank you so much."

Kurt was shocked at first, but relaxed into the hug, wrapping his arm around the bigger boy to return the embrace. "You're welcome. Now how do you want to do this?" They separated and settled back onto the couch.

"I was thinking a good place to start would be with school. Go to class, get my grades up, show that I can be responsible."

"Okay, I think that's a good start. Another thing..." Kurt hesitated because he wasn't sure how Noah would react.

"What?"

"Um... you should probably get rid of the cougars."

"Don't worry I haven't done that in a while. The last time I did was before Lauren so that's not an issue. I know that my sleeping around won't look good. "

"Oh, okay. That's good. What about a job?"

"Well I still clean pools but there aren't that many pools in Lima."

"I'll talk to my dad. Maybe I can work something out there."

"But I'm not exactly an expert on cars."

"That's okay. If I have to I'll teach you. We could start off slow and work our way up."

"Okay that would be cool."

"Oh while we're on the subject, I can look at your truck for you if you want."

"You don't have to do that. You're already doing so much for me."

"I don't mind. I've been working on cars since I was 8 so it won't be any trouble. How about we look over it this weekend? You can start learning then that way you'll be able to work on your truck on your own."

"Awesome. That sounds like a good plan to me." The boys were interrupted when Carole yelled that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes.

"Hey, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense. It'll be a good start at getting my dad used to having you around."

"Okay then I'd love that. I'll just have to call my mom and let her know and to make sure that I don't have to get home to look after Sarah."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah my sister."

"Oh okay. Well I'll go tell Carole while you call your mom." Kurt ran upstairs to talk to Carole. When he asked if Noah could stay for dinner she was ecstatic and said that of course he could. Noah's mom, Ruth, was fine with him staying and said that she was off work so he didn't need to hurry home to watch after Sarah. Kurt came back downstairs to tell him the good news. "Carole's happy to have you stay for dinner. She said it's been far too long since she's seen you. How did it go with your mom?"

"She's off work so she doesn't care. Do you think Finn will have a problem with me staying?"

"He shouldn't. I've been stuck at dinner listening to Rachel talk nonstop and have my retina's burned due to her hideous animal sweaters because of him, so I don't care what he says I'm allowed to have a friend stay."

"Wait, I thought you and Rachel were friends now."

"We are. I'm talking about back in the day. Even now we may be friends but I still can't stand the sight of her stupid sweaters." Puck couldn't help but laugh. This was one of the things he liked about Kurt. He would be your friend but still not hesitate to voice his opinion if he didn't like something. "Come on, let's head up before Finn eats everything." Overall dinner wasn't too bad. Finn didn't say much, but Noah and Kurt were too busy talking that they didn't really notice. Burt was a little weary about Noah. Kurt told him that everything was fine and when Burt asked why Noah was there Kurt just asked if they could just talk to him after dinner. Carole had always looked at Noah like a second son so she was quick in picking up conversation to take Burt's attention away from the boys. After dinner, Burt joined Kurt and Noah in Kurt's room to talk about everything involving Noah. Noah surprisingly stepped up and even apologized to Burt for all the juvenile bullshit he's pulled over the years. After hearing them out, Burt agreed to hire Noah at the garage as long as Kurt trained him and worked with him until everyone was sure that Noah could handle things on his own. Noah's plan was off to a great start. He even stayed the night with Kurt and they worked on homework – Noah had to start sometime – and talked more about the plan. They were even surprised to find quite a few things in common and were fast becoming good friends.

*GLEE*

True to his word Noah attended classes, did homework, and even did well on tests. Kurt was a little surprised to find that he wasn't just a dumb jock. Artie readily agreed to help Noah if he ended up having trouble with school work if Kurt wasn't able to help. The three worked rather well together. Kurt looked over Noah's truck and instructed him on doing the repairs. The glee club seemed rather surprised at the sudden friendship but when questions went unanswered they let it go. Noah settled into working at Burt's garage with surprising ease, picking up on how to do the work rather quickly.

A couple of weeks after the boys started the plan, Kurt accompanied Noah when he went to talk to Shelby about Beth. She was hesitant to agree, but Kurt was quick to assure her that Noah had turned things around. She was told all about how he was getting really good grades, attended all his classes, had a steady job, and even looked after his sister. After she heard all the facts – along with the results of a drug test – she agreed that Noah could be in Beth's life on the condition that Kurt was too. Noah didn't care as long as he could see his daughter. Besides it wasn't like having Kurt around was a bad thing. He was quickly becoming his best friend.

Beth adjusted rather well to being around the two boys. If she wouldn't settle down for one boy then she usually would for the other, ultimately making them a great tag team. The boys took up a permanent fixture in Beth's life and were able to help Shelby out by taking some of the strain off of her. It was a Friday evening when Shelby asked the boys if they could watch Beth while she ran some errands. They were quick to agree, and Kurt even offered to cook dinner. Shelby was adamant that he didn't need to but he insisted until she caved. Kurt was searching through the cabinets to get an idea of what to cook while Noah played with Beth on the carpet. Beth was standing in front of Noah when out of nowhere she took a step towards him and said "da!" They were so shocked they didn't know what to say. Noah looked at Kurt, silently asking what should he do.

"Holy shi – cow, did you hear that Kurt?"

"Sounded like she said da. What were you doing when she did it?"

"I don't know. She was standing there and I would tickle her every once in a while and next thing I know she giggles, takes a step and says da."

"Well let's see if we can get her to do it again. Hold on, let me get my phone so we can get this on camera if she does. I'm sure Shelby will want to see." Phone in hand, Kurt settled perpendicular to Noah and Beth. "Okay go ahead."

Noah gave Beth a few tickles causing the beautiful melody of the child's giggles to spread through the condo. He sat her on her feet in front of him with his arms open. Sure enough she took a cautious step, giggled, and fell into Puck with a "da" escaping her lips. Noah grabbed his little girl tightly into his body, pressing his face into her neck and breathing in her sweet baby smell. Kurt set his phone down and made his way to the man and daughter before him. He gently placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him that he wasn't alone. The bigger boy looked up with tear filled eyes to see that he wasn't the only one about to be a blubbering mess. He quickly pulled Kurt in with them and truly savored this moment. Little baby giggles broke the silence, causing them to separate. Released from her daddy's hold Beth crawled over to grab one of her stuffed animals. Kurt took the moment to run his hand through the other's mohawk and to check on him. "Are you okay Noah?"

It took Noah a few deep breaths before he could answer. "I think so. Like did she really just call me da or did I imagine it?"

"She most certainly did. I have the footage to prove it. I figured you'd be jumping on furniture or something in excitement."

"Nah, dude, I'm floored. It's just...," Noah turned to the counter tenor and reached up to cup his cheek gently.

"It's just what Noah?" Kurt whispered.

"That if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been here for this and I wouldn't have gotten to share it with you." Noah closed the distance between them bringing them into the most tender, meaningful kiss he's ever been a part of. He was about to pull away when chubby little fingers threw a soft book at him. "Let me guess shrimp: you want me to read you a book." The baby's clapping hands were answer enough. Noah raised to his feet and then lent a hand down to the paler boy. When he was once again face to face with him, he dropped a quick peck on his lips before making sure Kurt would still be okay with dinner while he read to Beth.

"You two go ahead. Take your adorableness and learn something. Dinner is handled." Kurt flitted around the kitchen having decided on making pasta with an alfredo sauce while listening to the beautiful sounds coming from merely feet away.

*GLEE*

When Shelby returned from her errands she walked into her condo to find Kurt putting the last touches in setting the table and Noah was playing with Beth and her toys. "Hello boys. It smells delicious in here Kurt. How did things go?" She asked as Noah shifted the baby into her waiting arms. She kissed her little girl on the cheek making her giggle and then settled her in her high chair.

"It tastes better than it smells believe me," Kurt replied with a wink. "Things here were good. Beth was an absolute angel, wasn't she Noah?"

"Yeah sweet as can be. Actually we have something to show you after dinner. I just hope you don't get upset when you see it," Noah said twiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Noah, sweetie, I highly doubt she's going to be upset. Don't worry."

"I'll try." Shelby giggled at their exchange. They were adorable together. The way she saw it was that if something isn't going on with them now then it will be soon. Everyone settled down for the amazing dinner that Kurt made, and boy could he cook. It was beyond delicious. They made idle chit chat between bites basking in the comfortable atmosphere. Once dinner was over and the plates placed in the dishwasher Shelby couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer.

"Okay the suspense is killing me boys. What did you want to show me?" Kurt set up the clip that was on his phone and handed it to Shelby to watch. Watching the video made her eyes start to water. Her little girl and her daddy finally have the relationship they deserved to have. She looked up at the penetrating gaze of the teenagers before her.

"Darn it Kurt! I knew it would upset her," Noah exclaimed. She couldn't help but think, does he really believe that I'm upset about this? He has the relationship with Beth that he should. It's exactly what she wanted.

"Noah I'm not upset. Beth sees you as her father which you are. When I agreed for you to be in her life, this is what I was hoping would happen. I'm not upset I'm happy." She shared a watery smile with Kurt before turning back to the bigger boy. "So tell me, how did it feel?"

"Honestly? Best feeling in the world." She could definitely understand that. Later that evening, after the boys had left, Shelby made a note to call her attorney. There was some paperwork that she needed to get written up now that she knows her little girl is attached to her father. She didn't want to overwhelm the boys but she still wanted this done just in case. That evenings events were evidence enough that it was the right decision.

*GLEE*

_Tuesday, 5:12 pm. _Noah sat in Kurt's room working on homework when his cell phone rang. It wasn't a number he recognized, but he figured he'd answer it just in case it was important. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this a Mr. Noah Puckerman?" The person on the line asked.

"Yes I'm Noah Puckerman," Noah replied sharing a look with Kurt, "who is this?"

"Mr. Puckerman my name is Officer Miller. I'm calling on behalf of a Ms. Shelby Corcoran."

"I'm sorry Officer, did something happen to Shelby?" Noah looks to Kurt worriedly. Kurt is quick to get up and grab Noah's hand in support.

"There was an accident son. Is there any way you can come to Lima General Hospital?"

"Absolutely. Wait, is Beth hurt?"

"Just a couple of scratches. Please get here as soon as you can."

"Yeah, okay, I'm on my way." He closed his phone in shock. The usually tanned boy had turned as white as a ghost.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, very concerned for the boy he cares so much for.

"There was an accident. Beth has some scratches but I don't know about Shelby. He wouldn't say, only that I needed to get there right away." Kurt grabbed the boy in a tight hug, before letting go and dragging him towards the stairs.

"Okay let's go. I'm coming with you. We can take my car." He was halted from going any further by a tug on his arm.

"Kurt I'm scared."

"I know sweetie. I am too, but you don't have to do this alone. I promise." The mohawked teen nodded and they continued on their way. Kurt addressed his dad when he saw him in the kitchen, "dad I'm taking Noah to the hospital. There was an accident involving Beth and Shelby."

Burt nodded and grabbed his coat. "Come on kid I'm coming with you. I'll drive. You sit in the back with Noah. Give me your keys." Kurt was silently glad that his dad was taking control because he's was sort of freaking out on the inside. They settled into the back seat, his arm wrapped around the trembling boy.

He ran a comforting hand through Noah's mohawk whispering in his ear, "don't worry Noah. Everything will be okay. We'll take care of you." The trip to the hospital was pretty much a blur for the teens. Burt parked the Navigator and the trio made their way into the hospital entrance where they were met with an officer.

"Noah Puckerman?" he asked.

"This here is Noah, my son Kurt Hummel, and I'm Burt Hummel," Burt introduced, shaking the officer's hand.

"Nice to meet you although I wish it was under better circumstances. Please follow me so we can talk in private." The officer guided them to a private conference room and shut the door. "As I told you on the phone Mr. Puckerman Shelby and Beth were involved in a car accident. From what I've been told you're Beth's biological father?"

"Yes. You said that Beth had some scratches but what about Shelby?"

"I'm not sure how to say this but she didn't make it son." Noah's legs gave out and he sunk into the closest chair. Kurt rushed to his side, tears sliding down his cheeks. They couldn't believe that Shelby was gone. Beth's mom was gone. The officer continued, "it seems a drunk driver ran a red light and hit Ms. Corcoran's car. She suffered some internal bleeding and they weren't able to stop it in time. Beth is very lucky."

"So what's going to happen to Beth?" Burt questioned, causing the teen's heads to snap up.

"That's why we called Mr. Puckerman. In Ms. Corcoran's belongs was a document that she had written up in case of an emergency. She has no immediate family besides Beth. It was her request that Beth not be put as a ward of the state. Instead she would go immediately into Noah's care. Well Noah and Kurt's to be more specific."

"Are you serious?" Noah and Kurt asked at the same time. They were shocked that Shelby would want that.

"Yes I am. She was very clear that Beth be put in the care of Noah and Kurt. There was also something about making sure the child absolutely does not go to a Ms. Quinn Fabray?"

"Yeah that's her biological mother. She's not exactly in a stable place right now. Beth doesn't even know her," Noah clarified.

"Okay. Would you like me to take you to Beth now?"

"Please." They followed the officer through several corridors before stopping in front of a room where they could see Beth with a nurse. She had little bandages on her arms and a tiny cut on her cheek.

"Da!" she squealed when she laid eyes on her father.

"Hey baby girl. Daddy's here." He grabbed her up and held her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. He held an arm out to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. The three embraced until a throat cleared behind them.

"Will she need to stay overnight?" Burt inquired.

"No she's clear to go. We just needed Noah here to be able to discharge her," the nurse answered.

This seemed to catch Kurt's attention because he looked around with wide eyes, "wait we don't have anything for Beth except for the car seat I keep in my car in case we need it."

"He's right," Noah replied, "is there any way we can get into Shelby's condo to get some of her things? I know there are certain toys and blankets that she won't go to sleep without."

"Yeah. We have her keys which we can give you so you can get anything you need," the officer supplied.

"Thank you Officer. Boys let's go there now. I'm sure Beth's probably getting hungry by now," said Burt.

"Oh you're right. It is almost her dinner time. Dad, can they stay with us tonight? I really don't want to leave them. Please," Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt that's not necessary. I'm sure my ma will be fine with me bringing her home," Noah tried to reason.

Burt shook his head, "it's okay you can stay. I know you two probably want to be there for each other to work your heads around this tragedy. Besides I have no doubt that if you don't stay Kurt will just go to your house instead."

"Okay if you're sure. I'll need to call my ma after we get the baby settled. I need to tell her what's going on. I still can't believe this is happening."

"You're probably in shock son. It'll be okay. You have a lot of support behind you." They bundled up the baby and set out to Kurt's car. They set up the car seat in the middle of the back seat so Kurt and Noah could sit on either side of her. Noah guided Burt to Shelby's condo in relative ease. Inside they packed up formula, diapers, clothes, toys, the stuffed animals she wouldn't go without, the portable playpen for her to sleep in, and any other random items they came across that they thought she may need at least for the time being. Burt watched the ease in which Noah and his son worked together, the way they seemed to know on instinct what Beth needed and could read what the other needed without even having to say anything. He even noticed the tender glances, comforting touches, and he's positive he saw a small kiss or two. It was watching the two together that made him realize how much they cared for each other. He knew they were strong and they had each other to lean on. They would make it.

**A/N: Okay, I think I'm going to end this chapter here. It was only going to be a one shot but it was getting a little long so I think I'll turn it into a two shot. I have more planned for the boys. You'll see how they're settling in with Beth and the reactions of various people (especially Quinn's). I hope you enjoyed this. I'm quite proud of it to be honest. Please feel free to tell me what you thought. Until next time... :)  
>XoXo Jen<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Glee. Here's part 2 for you. I hope you enjoy.**

Noah, Kurt, and baby Beth settled in Kurt's basement for the night still reeling from the news that Shelby was gone. By silent agreement they decided that they will take care of Beth first and put her down for the night before they started their discussion. The baby ate and was given a bath – which she rather enjoyed – and got her settled in the portable play pen until they were able to get a proper crib. Noah figured this was as good a time as any to call his mom. She needed to be told what happened. Ruth Puckerman answered on the third ring. "Hey Noah."

"Mom," that one word was enough to choke Noah up.

"Shhh, honey, what's wrong?"

"An accident... Shelby... Beth..." he stuttered, not really making much sense. Kurt, seeing that Noah was having a hard time speaking, eased the phone from the boy's grasp to fill in Ruth.

"Mrs. Puckerman?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Kurt Hummel. Noah wanted to call to tell you some news, but as I'm sure you heard he's rather choked up."

"Of course. What's going on Kurt? All he said was accident, Beth, and Shelby. Did something happen?"

"Shelby was involved in a car accident. A drug driver ran a red light and hit her car. She didn't make it."

"Oh dear. What about the baby? Please don't tell me she was in the car."

"Unfortunately she was but she just had minor scratches. An officer wanted us to come to the hospital where we were told that Shelby had wanted to put Beth in Noah's and my care. I hope it's okay but I'd like the both of them to stay here tonight. We're still trying to wrap our heads around everything and I honestly couldn't stand to be away from them right now."

"Wow. I'm shocked. This is all so sudden. They are more than welcome to stay with you tonight as long as your dad is okay with it. I just ask that you all please come by here tomorrow? I want to see Noah and the baby."

"Of course. Noah had mentioned that he wanted to see you tomorrow. I think he's calmed down some now so I'll pass the phone on to him."

"Thank you Kurt." Ruth could hear Kurt consoling her son in the background, telling him to take the phone.

"Hi ma," Noah whispered.

"Oh my poor boy. I'm so sorry to hear about what happened. Do you think you'll be able to hang in there until you come home tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think so. Kurt's taking good care of me and Beth both. I don't know where'd I'd be without him."

"He sounds like such a good young man. I'll let you go but you three come by tomorrow morning."

"We will. I love you ma."

"I love you too son. Bye." Noah disconnected the call before turning towards Kurt and setting his phone on the night stand.

"Everything okay?" Kurt questioned.

"For the most part," Noah replied.

"I still have some night clothes that you had left here one day, why don't you go change then we can talk." Noah took the sweat pants and wife beater from Kurt before heading towards the bathroom to change. After the door was shut behind the boy, Kurt grabbed some pajama bottoms and white t-shirt and changed into them quickly. He was standing next to the play pen checking on the baby when Noah came out of the bathroom. They each took a moment to look at her before they grabbed hands and got into bed. Noah settled down first and then wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him to rest against his chest. "How are you holding up Noah?"

"I think I'm still in shock like your dad said. Like Shelby's gone yet we just saw her the other day. It's crazy. And then there's Beth to consider."

"You're right. I think when we go back to the condo to get more of Beth's things we should grab some pictures and mementos so she'll always be able to have that connection to her mother."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Shelby's her mom, I want to make sure that she's never forgotten."

"What do you think about the papers Shelby had written up?"

"That blew me away. Am I having a crazy dream where she's gone and gave the baby to us?"

"No. Um... Noah..."

"Yeah?"

"I know that Shelby put Beth in yours and my care, but if you don't want me to be involved then I'll respect that." Noah couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kurt actually suggested that he not be a part of raising his daughter.

"Kurt I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you involved. You're a part of Beth's life just as much as I am. I want you by my side," Noah insisted.

"I love Beth more than I ever imagined. Of course I don't want to have to give that up."

"Then you're not. She loves you. Shelby was her mother, I'm her biological father, but I'd like to consider you her other dad. We're in this together Kurt. Would you be okay being a father to my daughter?"

Listening to him speak, Kurt began to cry. He wasn't lying when he said he loved that little girl. He loved her as much as if she were his own. He just didn't want to overstep. "I'd be honored."

Noah breathed a sigh of relief and placed a tender kiss on Kurt's forehead, "good."

"How are we going to handle the Rachel aspect of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Shelby is her mom. I think she needs to be told about the accident before she hears it from some stranger."

"True. I wouldn't want her to hear from some random person or even stupid Jewfro for that matter. It'd be best coming from us. What time is it?" Kurt rolled slightly and saw that it was only around 8.

"It's not too late. Do you think we should tell her tonight? At least she'd know before watching the news or something."

"Yeah let's do that. We can ask if she can come over here since Beth's already down for the night. I don't exactly want to leave her. Plus it's not something that should be told over the phone." Kurt grabbed his phone and texted Rachel.

**To: Rachel**  
><em>Hey Rach. Is there any way you can come over here? Noah and I need to speak with you.<em>

**To: Kurt**  
><em>Um sure. Is everything okay?<em>

**To: Rachel  
><strong>_We'll talk about it when you get here. Actually you may want to get one of your dads to bring you._

**To: Kurt  
><strong>_Okay. You're kind of freaking me out but we'll be there shortly._

"She'll be here soon. I guess we should head upstairs and let dad know." They got out of bed and set up the baby monitor so that way they could hear if the baby woke up and headed upstairs, pulling the door to. They found Burt sitting in the living room in his recliner watching a rerun of Deadliest Catch. "Hey dad."

"Hey boys. How's the baby?" Kurt grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him down on the couch with him.

"She's asleep."

"That's good. Anything I can help you with?" Burt asked looking searchingly at his son.

Noah was the one to speak up, "actually sir we came to talk to you about Rachel. You see Shelby is Rachel's birth mom and we figured it'd be best if she heard the news from us rather than being blindsided with it."

"You have a point."

"Well I texted Rachel and I asked her to have one of her dads to bring her over so we could tell her tonight. I hope that's okay," Kurt said.

"That's fine Kurt. I'll be here in case you need me. I don't want you boys to have to go through this alone, but I am proud of you for stepping up like you have. You guys are acting like true men." Noah and Kurt traded shy smiles at the praise.

"Thank you sir. Though us stepping up wasn't exactly a hard choice. That little girl downstairs deserves nothing less," Noah insisted. Before Burt could say anything there was a knock at the door. Kurt gave Noah's hand a quick squeeze before getting up and answering the door. Rachel and her dads, Leroy and Nick, stood on the doorstep looking quite apprehensive. They were guided into the living room where greetings were exchanged. The Berry family settled on the couch that the boys previously occupied. Noah looked to Kurt and asked, "do you want to start or should I?"

"I'll do it," Kurt grabbed the mohawked teen's hand and turned to Rachel, "Rachel I'm not sure where to begin but let me start off by saying that we thought it was best if you heard this from us rather than someone else."

"Kurt, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Well, um, Shelby was in an accident. A drunk driver ran a red light."

"Oh my god. Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Rachel. She was bleeding internally and they weren't able to save her. She's gone." Leroy wrapped his arm around his little girl as she started to cry.

"And what about Beth?"

"She was in the car too, but she's okay. Just a couple scratches. She's asleep downstairs."

Nick looked at everyone in the room before asking, "so what's going to happen now?"

Noah figured that this was a good time to speak up, "well we figure we'd have a nice service for Shelby since her only family other than Rachel was Beth. And Beth will stay with Kurt and I. It's what Shelby wanted." Kurt stepped forward and held his arms open for Rachel. She jumped into his arms and sobbed. He rubbed a soothing hand on her back and whispered over and over how sorry he was. She stepped back and Kurt used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. She suddenly had a thought that she was curious about.

"What about Quinn?"

"No. You've seen her. She's not in a good place right now. Shelby was insistent that she not get Beth. She doesn't even know her," Noah said.

"Oh okay. Thank you for telling me. What happened is a tragedy and I prefer to hear it from friends. Daddy, can we go home please?"

"Sure thing Buttercup," Leroy assured. Good-byes were shared and the Berry family headed home to mourn. Burt stood up and pulled the two teens into a hug, and then told them to go get some sleep. Noah and Kurt settled back into bed and cried together, taking turns comforting the other one before they fell into sleep in each other's arms.

*GLEE*

Beth's cries woke Kurt around 6:30. He quickly stumbled out of bed, hoping to get to her before Noah woke up. He deserved to sleep in. He picked her up and covered her face with kisses. "Good morning little angel. How about we get you changed and let daddy sleep in. Does that sound good?"

"Da," she said. Kurt chuckled. She was too cute.

"Yeah, da sleep." He spread a blanket out on the floor and laid Beth down. He quickly changed her diaper and picked out a cute little blue dress with some tights for her to wear. Once she was dressed, he stood her up and looked her over, "well aren't you pretty. Grandma's going to be so excited to see you." Beth clapped her hands, making Kurt giggle.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight," came a gruff voice.

"Da!" Beth squealed upon hearing her father. Kurt picked up the baby and placed her on the bed within Noah's reach.

"Hey baby girl," Noah said pulling her into a hug. "Look at you. Papa dressed you all pretty." He gazed through his lashes to see Kurt's reaction to being referred to as Papa. Kurt's eyes watered as he went to join the little family laying in his bed.

"Sorry if we woke you. I tried to get her so you could sleep in."

"Don't worry about it babe. This isn't a bad way to wake up." Noah reached a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. The porcelain skinned boy blushed. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Considering everything, yeah I slept good. You?"

"The same."

"Good. Why don't you grab a shower and I'll start some breakfast for this little beauty?"

"Are you sure? I can help you."

"It's okay. That way after breakfast you can keep an eye on her while I shower. Breakfast should be ready by time you're done."

"Okay then, I'll be up in a few." Noah kissed Beth's forehead and gave Kurt a quick kiss before climbing out of bed and heading towards the shower. Kurt grabbed up the baby and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Thankfully his dad had thought to bring the high chair in from the car so he was able to place Beth there and still be able to keep an eye on her. He turned the radio on low (which Beth loved) and began to make some pancakes. Beth was content to sit and watch her Papa dance throughout the kitchen.

"Morning son," Burt said as he entered the kitchen. He walked over the Beth and kissed the top of her head then headed to fill up a cup a coffee.

"Morning dad. I hope we didn't wake you."

"Nah. Is Noah up?" Burt slid Beth's high chair around to face the table so he could play with her while Kurt cooked.

"Yeah he's in the shower. He'll be up shortly."

"Okay. How did things go last night?"

"Good. Didn't hear a peep out of Beth. She was a perfect angel."

"Well of course she was, ain't that right sweetie?" He tickled her tummy making her giggle. Noah, freshly clothed, entered the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee. He stepped up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, placing a kiss at the nape of his neck before joining Burt at the table.

"Morning sir."

"Morning Noah and call me Burt please. Sir makes me feel old."

Noah chuckled, "okay then as you wish."

"Kurt and I were just talking about how this little girl is such an angel."

"Isn't she. Papa dressed her all pretty for when she meets grandma."

"Um, Papa?"

"Oh... uh... yeah. Kurt would be Papa. Are you okay with that Burt?" Noah shifted in his seat, not sure how the elder Hummel would react.

"If it's what you boys want then it's fine."

"I hope you realize that would make you Grandpa Burt," Kurt pointed out.

"I think I can handle that. I'd be honored." Burt was actually a little chocked up. He always hoped to have grandbabies but since Kurt was gay he wasn't sure if or when it would ever happen. He'd be proud to have a granddaughter, especially one as sweet as baby Beth. While he composed himself Carole joined them in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone," Carole looked at the baby, "well who is this cutie?"

"Carole this is Beth," Noah introduced.

"She's absolutely precious," she pressed a light kiss on Noah's head before getting her own coffee.

"Thank you." Kurt finished up the last of the pancakes before placing them on the table. He poured a little juice for Beth and then settled next to Noah at the table. Noah grabbed a pancake and broke a section of it into tiny bites and placed them on Beth's tray for her to eat. About halfway through breakfast they heard Finn stumbling around, the smell of food having woken him. Finn loved his food. He stumbled into the kitchen and froze upon seeing everyone at the table.

"Uh, what's going on? Why is there a baby sitting at the table? And what is Puck doing here?" he asked.

"Finn don't be rude," Carole chastised. "Noah is always welcome in our home. And that is Beth, his daughter."

"You would seriously bring her here? Let me guess you figured you'd bring her here and rub the baby I thought was mine in my face."

"Finn!" Carole was shocked. She can't believe her son was being so disrespectful. She raised him better than that.

"What? This is ridiculous!"

"Will you lower your voice? I'm not gonna have you upset the baby," Kurt stated. He was appalled by his step-brother's behavior.

"Why should I? I don't owe him anything." Noah, Burt, and Kurt were all shaking in rage.

"Finn..." Burt growled.

Kurt jumped up, "you should because I said so. I'm not going to just sit here and allow you to upset my daughter in my own home!"

"Ha. She's not your daughter," Finn scoffed.

"For your information, as of last night Beth became my daughter just as much as she is Noah's." Noah and Burt shared a small proud smile at Kurt's declaration and watched as Kurt walked to Beth and removed her from the high chair. "Come on sweetie. Papa will take you downstairs away from the mean man. You can eat there while we wait for daddy to finish breakfast." When he went to turn towards the basement, Noah placed a hand on his elbow to draw him down for a kiss with a murmured 'thank you' before letting him go. Kurt took the baby downstairs and into her play pen with her bites of pancake and left Finn for his dad to handle. He figured he'd pick out his clothes and get ready for the day until Noah came down. He was humming softly when Noah entered the basement.

"You okay Kurt? I'm sorry about Finn being a douche. You didn't deserve that," Noah said wrapping Kurt up in a hug.

"Noah you don't need to apologize. I'm the one that's sorry that you had to deal with that. I had no idea he'd act that way."

"It's okay. You handled him and got Beth out of there. If it was me I probably just would've hit him. If it makes you feel better, your dad was knocking him down a peg when I headed down."

"Good. I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Okay I'll keep an eye on Beth and pack up the diaper bag so it's all set for us to go." Kurt went to the bathroom for his shower. It didn't take too long before the boys were ready to go out to visit the Puckerman home. They were both grateful that they were able to avoid Finn for the rest of the morning.

*GLEE*

When Ruth Puckerman first laid eyes on her granddaughter she cried. She was beautiful and shared Noah goofy looking grin. The first time Noah referred to Kurt as Papa she was surprised, but if it was what her son wanted then she would respect that decision. It was clear how much the boys adored the little girl. Sarah, Noah's sister, was a little weary at first but settled in the role of auntie fairly easily. The way she figured it was that since Beth was now the baby of the family then that meant she was growing up. Hey she's nine so her way of thinking works for her.

At Noah mentioning wanting to stay with Kurt, Ruth wanted to stay no. This was her son and granddaughter and she wanted them home. "Son, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Kurt and Burt both said we're welcome there."

"Should they really have to support you and your daughter when you're not even related?" Kurt tensed up at this.

"Technically they wouldn't be supporting us because I have a job. Also Kurt is Beth's father too so they're family. I want to be with Kurt. Period. And if you're worried about Sarah, I was still planning on looking after her like I already do." By the stubborn look on her son's face she knew he was serious.

"Will you still come around often?"

"Of course ma. You're not getting rid of us that easy."

"Okay then, I guess I can't stop you. Actually I still have some baby things from when Sarah was little up in the attic. I'll get them for you so you guys can look through them."

"Thanks ma. I'm going to run up to my room and grab some stuff. Kurt, you'll keep an eye on the baby?" Receiving a nod, the mother and son went upstairs together. Before his mom could head up to the attic Noah stopped her. He wanted to make sure that she was really okay with this. "Mom, are you sure your okay with all this?"

"Yes Noah. You're my little boy but I can see this is what you want. I'll do everything I can to support you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you be okay with me asking Kurt out on a date?"

"I hope you don't think that just because you're raising Beth together that you feel like you have to go out with him."

"No it's not like that. I care about Kurt more than I ever imagined."

"Honey if you're worried that I'll be upset because you want to be with a boy you don't need to be. I'll still love you no matter what." With that she continued on up to the attic for the baby things. Noah went into his room and packed some clothes, his laptop, phone charger, iPod, and anything else he found that he wanted to take to Kurt's. If it turned out he forget something, it's not like he couldn't come back.

*GLEE*

When the boys returned home, they found Finn waiting for them in the living room with Burt. Kurt didn't even want to hear what he had to say so he just excused himself to take the baby downstairs for her nap. Finn tried to talk to Puck as well but all Noah had to say was that they needed some time to think and then this talk could happen. He had business he wanted to talk to Burt about first. Getting the confirmation he was looking for, he headed down to speak with Kurt.

"So what did Frankenteen want?" The porcelain skinned boy asked when he saw Noah coming down the stairs.

"I don't know. I told him we'll talk about it later. There's something I want to ask you though."

"Okay shoot." The boys settled on the couch facing each other.

"Well Kurt, before I came down I had a little chat with your dad and I wanted to ask you if you would go out on a date with me tonight. Burt said him and Carole would be willing to watch Beth if you agreed."

"A date?"

"Yeah. Kurt I like you. More than you know. I want to date you. Will you go out with me, please?"

"I'd love to." Noah's face broke out into a smile. He leaned forward to kiss his new boyfriend. They've kissed before but this kiss was deeper than any they've shared so far. It was slow, sweet, and perfect.

*GLEE*

The boys' first date was perfect. They went to a little diner that Kurt loved to go to. They were able to enjoy each other's company, laugh, and be together. One thing they did talk about was the fact that people would most likely try to give them crap and say they were moving too fast because they just started dating, they lived together, were raising a baby together, and they each felt like they were pretty much in love already. No matter what anyone were to say to them, them being together felt right. It was natural. When they arrived to school that Monday it seemed as if word had already spread about what was going on. They pretty much kept to themselves and didn't bother to answer any questions. During lunch time, Kurt and Noah went to sit in the choir room and were soon joined by Tina, Mike, Brittany, Sam, Rachel, and Finn. They were in the middle of telling them about Shelby when Quinn stormed into the room.

"Where is she? Tell me where the hell my daughter is!" Quinn yelled.

"You're not getting anywhere near her Quinn. She's not your daughter," Noah stated.

"Like hell she's not. I gave birth to her you moronic bastard."

"I don't give a damn. You're not getting her. Shelby specifically said that she's to go nowhere near you."

"Look here you Lima loser she's mine. Shelby's dead so it's not like she can keep her from me. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you stand in my way."

Kurt couldn't take it anymore so he stood up and faced Quinn head on. "Listen up you crazy, psycho bitch. You're not getting Beth. She's Noah's and mine. It's what we want and what Shelby wanted. We're her family. She doesn't even know you. So why don't you do yourself a favor and drop it."

"Oh please, do you really think I'm afraid of you Lady Face?"

"You should be. You don't have a leg to stand on. You're an unstable, irresponsible wreck. No-one would even consider giving her to you. Noah and I both have stable jobs, a stable home, are model students, and have a lawyer to back us. Give it up."

"Just wait. You're not rid of me yet," Quinn said before turning and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Noah, a little worried, stood and looked questioningly at his boyfriend. "Kurt? Should we be worried about this?"

"Noah, honey, don't worry. She really doesn't have anything to back her up. We have legal documentation placing Beth with us not Quinn. Even if she tried to pretend that she's her former self it's not going to work. Our little girl isn't going anywhere."

"Why'd you lie and tell her we had a lawyer?"

"That wasn't a lie. We do have a lawyer. Joseph Wilson has been my family's attorney since I was little. We're protected. Does anyone else here not approve of this situation? If so, tell us now." The pair looked at each of their friends, all of which seemed to be okay with everything – other than Finn who looked a little uncomfortable but they weren't worried about him.

Rachel stood up and stepped in front of the pair. "I'm sorry you had to deal with Quinn. If this is what Shelby wanted then I think her wishes should be met. I think you'll both be amazing parents. As a daughter of two gay dads, I'm always welcome to give advice or share insight that may be beneficial to Beth and the two of you."

"Thank you Rachel. We'll keep that in mind," Noah cut in. He was more than glad for her support but her insight wouldn't be necessary. The rest of the day was spent trying to shake off Quinn and her drama. They knew the baby was safe at home with Carole so they didn't have to worry about that. They just really wanted to get home and having the little girl in their arms once again.

*GLEE*

That afternoon Burt was made fully aware of what happened involving Quinn. He assured the boys that he would get Joseph on the phone and have him take care of the case. Burt couldn't believe that the former blonde Cheerio was threatening to take Beth. She signed away her rights a long time ago. Yes Noah did too but he really didn't want to. Beth has grown attached to her father and didn't deserve to be taken away from him.

The boys were working on homework in the basement while watching Beth play with her toys. There was something that Noah really wanted to tell Kurt, he was just a little apprehensive about what he would say.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm..."

"I hope you know how glad I am to be with you. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

"I'm glad too Noah."

"Will you look at me Kurt?" When he had his undivided attention he continued, "I love you."

"You do?" Kurt was surprised. He hadn't expected for his boyfriend to say that.

"Absolutely. Ever since the first day we started on the plan to be in Beth's life, I started to feel more and more for you. I never want you to doubt how much I love you."

"Oh Noah, I love you too. You and Beth both." Noah pulled Kurt to lay against him – taking a break from homework – so they could enjoy the embrace and watch their little girl. If this is what the future held then they could definitely get used to it.

*GLEE*

The rest of the week pretty much went along the same lines. Someone reliable and trustworthy watched the baby during the day, Noah would watch his sister as per usual, and Kurt and Carole worked on planning a funeral for Shelby for the upcoming Saturday. The funeral was an overall simple affair. All the members of the glee club, Rachel's dads, and the families of Noah and Kurt attended. Kurt even suggested the idea that Rachel sing a song in honor of her birth mother's memory. Rachel didn't hesitate to agree. Like always, she sang beautifully even when she got choked up near the end of the song. Overall the service was beautiful and it had previously been decided that Shelby's body would be cremated in which her ashes would be placed in a beautifully decorated urn. Noah suggested that maybe one day, when Beth was older, they could spread some of her ashes in the ocean or something equally sentimental. Kurt agreed. They would talk it over with Beth in a few years.

*GLEE*

Unaware to Kurt, Noah decided he wanted to have a man-to-man talk with Burt. One afternoon at the garage, Noah asked Burt if they could talk for a moment in the office. Burt took his usual seat behind his desk and watched as Noah shifted in a chair across from him. "Is something wrong?" Burt blurted.

"Sir – I mean Burt, I wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

"Okay... go on."

"I love your son very much. Him and Beth mean everything to me."

"I'm glad to hear it. My son deserves to be loved. As for my granddaughter, she's perfect."

Noah chuckled, "I can agree with that." He took a deep breath before locking eyes with his boyfriend's father, "I'll be blunt and get to the point. I want to marry your son."

"You what?"

"I'm hoping to get your permission and blessing to marry your son. I want the three of us to be a real family."

"If you wanting to be a family is the only reason then I wouldn't be able to agree," Burt pointed out.

"No sir that's not the only reason. That's just one of many. I am very much in love with Kurt and want to spend my life with him. It is one of my dreams to marry him. Even if I were only given one day to call him my husband I'd gladly take it because then at least my dream would've come true. I won't lie and say Beth isn't a factor because she is at least partly. I want for Kurt and I to be able to legally adopt her. We're our own family, I just want to make it official. But I need your blessing to make it happen."

Wow. This boy in front of him wanted to marry his son. He knows they're in love, and he wants the best for his kid. Was he okay with his boy getting married before graduating high school? Burt surveyed the young man currently sitting in his office. He knew Noah had made mistakes in the past, but even he couldn't deny that he had turned his life around and was doing everything he could to make the best life possible for his family. He admired that. That said, he knew what his answer would be.

Burt cleared his throat, "I'll make you a deal."

"Okay. I'm all ears."

"I'll leave the decision up to Kurt. If he says yes then you have my most sincere congratulations and I'll happily welcome you into the family even more than you already are."

"Really? Oh my god, thank you so much. That means more to me than you know." Noah stood so he could shake Burt's hand. Burt surprised him by getting up and pulling him into a hug. And if you asked, Burt would flat out deny that he was anxious to find out Kurt's reaction (even though he really, really was).

"One more thing Noah."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a ring for Kurt?"

"Not yet."

"I have a ring that belonged to Kurt's mother. I want Kurt to have it."

"Sir I have no doubt that Kurt would love to have a part of his mother with him. If you're positive you want me to use it I will. It would be perfect."

"It's yours."

*GLEE*

Puck, Burt, and Carole worked together secretly to plan the perfect proposal. When Burt knew that Kurt was otherwise occupied, he decorated the gazebo in the back yard with tons of white twinkle lights. Tiny speakers were placed in several locations, along with Noah's iPod so when the time came all he needed to do was press a button to start the music. One evening – just after the sun had set – Noah checked his pockets to make sure that the remote for the iPod was in one pocket while the ring was in another. Since he wanted it to be a surprise he knew he'd have to blindfold Kurt, and knowing how he felt about his precious scarves, Noah borrowed one of Carole's. Burt was playing with Beth in the living room when Noah stood in the doorway to the basement and called for Kurt. Kurt came upstairs and was promptly told that he had a surprise for him and that he needed to put the blindfold on. Kurt was adamant that he didn't want to mess up his hair, but when Noah pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pout he agreed. Noah carefully guided his beloved boyfriend outside and to the gazebo. He stopped in the entryway and told him to untie the blindfold. Kurt gasped. The gazebo was absolutely gorgeous. Noah reached into his pocket to grab the remote, pressed play, and asked Kurt to dance. All Kurt could do was nod. Noah pulled Kurt comfortably into his arms and they swayed to _I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Their bodies fit together as if it was exactly where they were supposed to be. When the song came to a close, Noah took a small step back to have a better look into the eyes of the man he loves. "Kurt, I love you."

"And I love you Noah."

"That being said I want to tell you that when I think of years from now I always see you there right by my side," Noah reached into his pocket and lowered to one knee. "I want to spend our lives together and adopt Beth. It may seem soon but I don't care. I know how much I love you. So I ask you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" He held up Kurt's mother's wedding ring and looking into the teary eyes of the man before him.

A sob surged from Kurt's throat before he was able to choke out a whispered, "yes." Noah may be a badass but even his eyes started to tear up at this point. He rose and kissed his new fiancé hungrily before carefully placing the precious ring on Kurt's finger.

"I'm not sure if you notice, but this was your mom's ring. Your dad wanted you to have it. I hope that's okay."

"You talked to my dad about this?"

"Yeah. Who else do you think helped me plan this?"

"It's perfect Noah. Everything is absolutely perfect. Did dad really agree to this?"

"He specifically said that he would leave the choice up to you. If you agreed then he would be happy for us."

"Of course I agreed. I'd be nuts not to." They held each other for a few quiet moments, simply enjoying the moment. "I guess we should go let the family know."

"Whatever you want baby." The newly engaged couple walked hand-in-hand inside into the waiting and congratulating arms of Burt and Carole. They really were happy for the couple. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the boys belonged together. As parents it was their job to support them no matter what.

**A/N: Well there you have it. I lied. This was supposed to be the end but it was getting long so there will be a part 3. Feel free to let me know what you think. I'll try to finish this off very soon. ~Jennifer**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally got around to finishing this story up. I worked hard on this and I'm relatively happy with it other than probably the ending. Also as far as I know, same sex marriage isn't legal in Ohio but for the purpose of this story I made it legal. Several people questioned what was going to happen with Quinn and this will finally address that. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it isn't all that great. Until next time… ~Jen**

When the newly engaged couple entered the home, they were promptly swarmed by a watery-eyed Burt and an openly weeping Carole. Luckily Finn was off somewhere because, frankly, they didn't want to deal with him. Burt pulled his son into a bone crushing hug, whispering how happy he was for him. Kurt was then pushed into Carole's waiting arms where tears of joy were shed and giggled over the happy event. Everyone was slightly shocked when Burt grabbed Puck into a hug similar to the one given to his son. The two separate couples gravitated to their significant other's arms.

Burt cleared his throat, "Noah I want to welcome you wholeheartedly into the family. I couldn't have asked for a better man to love my son and granddaughter both. I will be proud to call you my son-in-law."

"Thank you Burt. My family deserves the best and I intend to do everything in my power to ensure that happens. I want to thank you and Kurt though. I never had a father figure growing up, but the both of you have taught me so much. I was able to become the man I am today thanks to you," Puck spoke from the heart. The emotion from that speech causing both Hummel men's eyes to water even more.

"Dad," Kurt began, "Noah told me how you wanted me to have mom's ring. I can't begin to describe how much that means to me, but I have to ask. Are you sure? I understand if you want to change your mind."

"Son, your mother and I both talked about this when she was still alive. She wanted you to be able to have a piece of her with you. Actually, she wrote you a letter the day we had that conversation. She told me to give it to you once a suitable man popped the question." Burt turned and grabbed an envelope off the table that had previously gone unseen. Kurt, with shaky hands, took the offered letter. He couldn't believe he held another gift from his mother in his hands.

"Thank you dad," Kurt whispered. Seeing how emotional his fiancé was getting, Puck wrapped an arm around him more firmly.

To give the boy a moment to compose himself, Puck looked to his future mother-in-law and asked, "Where's Beth?"

"Don't worry honey. She was a little fussy so I fed her a bottle and she's downstairs asleep."

"I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"She was an angel. She always is."

Puck couldn't help but smile thinking of his little girl. Kurt's voice brought Puck out of his thoughts, "I was wondering if everyone would be willing to not tell Finn about our engagement. At least until we have the beginnings of a plan. He hasn't been too happy since he found out about Noah and Beth. I just want one less thing to worry about right now."

"I agree. When Finn's unhappy about something he becomes a pain in the ass. Sorry," Puck apologized to Carole. He really didn't want to offend her.

"You don't need to apologize. What you said is very true. We don't have to tell him until you two are ready. It's your decision who you tell and when." It was precisely this moment that Finn entered the kitchen.

"Tell who what?" he inquired.

"Nothing, just their plans for college," Burt improvised.

Puck grabbed the baby monitor that was set on the counter and turned to his fiancé, "I think I'm going to head down. I want to check on Beth and there are some things I need to get in order."

"Right. I'll come with you. Good night everyone," he hugged his father and step-mother, whispering a quiet 'thank you' into their ears.

*GLEE*

In the privacy of their basement, with the door locked behind them, Kurt fisted Puck's shirt into his hands and pulled him flush against him. He wasted no time in claiming his partner's lips in a gentle kiss which quickly became heated and passionate. When the need for air got to be too much, the boys separated gasping for breath.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Puck questioned.

"I was hoping to convey how much I love you."

"Message received. And in case the proposal wasn't proof enough, I love you too baby."

"So was there really something that you had to come down and take care of?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to check on our daughter and make sure you were holding up okay. And I really didn't want to deal with Finn. I didn't want him to ruin our happy moment."

"Good point. He tends to have foot-in-mouth disorder whenever we're all in the same room. What did you mean about me?"

"There was a lot going on, especially about your mom. I wanted you to know I'm here for you if you need me."

"That's very sweet of you Noah and I'm so grateful to have you. To be honest, I'm a little apprehensive about reading this letter my mom wrote and left for me." Puck guided Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed and slid an arm around him.

"Kurt, it'll be okay. From everything you and your dad told me about her, I know you meant the world to her. She'd be so proud of the amazing man you've become." Several tears slid down the smaller boy's cheeks as he tucked himself into Puck's side.

"Noah?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you stay with me while I read the letter?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." Pressing a gentle kiss to Puck's cheek, Kurt took a deep breath before carefully opening the envelope in his hands. His breath hitched upon seeing his mother's handwriting on the paper. He unfolded the letter and began to read in a whisper…

_To my darling little boy,_

_By time your father gives you this letter I will have been gone for quite a few years and I'm sure you're not so little anymore. Though you could be 80 and I'll still say you're my little boy. Anyway, back to the point of this letter. I gave your dad strict instructions that you were to be given this when you get engaged to a darling man and not a moment before. The fact that you're reading this should also mean that my wedding ring is perfectly in place on your left ring finger. You probably don't remember, but when you were younger you told me numerous times that you wanted a prince to come and give you a pretty ring just like mine. I'm thrilled to know that your prince came and did exactly that. I must say, my angel, that I wish I could be there for you at this wonderful time. Fear not because I will always be there in some way or another. I have no doubt that I'm standing over you, proud of the man you've become. I want you to make sure you don't worry about me. I'm in a happy place and am in no pain. Do me a favor? Make sure your daddy's happy. We both know he deserves it._

_There is another reason for this letter. I'm sure you'll start planning your wedding very soon and I have a bit of an idea. There is this breathtaking clearing a few blocks from the house. We used to go there often and have picnics. You'd also pick the wildflowers and make a wreath that I always wore with pride. About an hour before the sun sets, a light fog will spread across the clearing making you feel like you're surrounded by clouds. Maybe you and your love could go see for yourself. If I was able to be with you, I would definitely suggest it for the ceremony. Ask your daddy about the spot. He can take you there._

_Son, you have no idea how proud of you I am. My greatest accomplishment will always be you. You're a Hummel, I know you're strong. Never give up. Stand up for what's important to you. Never forget that you always make mommy proud._

_As for the gentleman who was lucky enough to earn your love, I have no doubt that I would have loved him. Tell him I'm leaving you in his hands and that he'd better make me proud. Welcome to the family young man. Look out for my boy. Love him like he deserves._

_Until we're able to be together again._

_I love you, Kurt Ethan Hummel._

_I'm proud and honored to be your mother._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

Kurt laid against Puck's chest, sobbing over his mother's words. Puck held him tight, his own tears sliding down his face. He was right: Kurt's mother was one amazing woman. Trying to calm himself, Kurt brushed aside his tears and looked to see that his fiancé had a very similar reaction.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. You were right before. She would be proud of me."

"Kurt. I want to see the spot your mom was talking about."

"You do?"

"Of course. I won't lie. I haven't even seen the place yet, but I already want to get married there. Plus, there we'll be more connected to her."

"You, Noah Puckerman, are amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky. I agree; I want to get married there too. I have flashes of memories of there and I remember how beautiful it is."

"Then that's settled." Puck leaned over and placed a loving kiss on the smaller male's soft lips.

"At breakfast I'll ask dad about it. I'm sure he'll take us. Do you think we can have a small ceremony?"

"Sure babe. That's fine with me. However you want to do it."

"What about dad, Carole, your mom, Sarah, and Beth?"

"As long as my ma and Sarah are there I'm good. We could go to city hall and do it if that's what you wanted."

"Nah. The clearing is going to be the place."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Noah."

*GLEE*

Kurt was once again making breakfast with Beth sitting in her highchair attempting to sing along with the radio when Burt entered the kitchen. "Morning dad. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Morning son. Hey little angel, how's grandpa's girl?" Burt asked with a kiss to Beth's head making her giggle.

"Dad, there's something I wanted to ask you about. Preferably before Finn gets up."

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Things are great. Noah and I read mom's letter last night. Have you read it?"

"No. The way I saw it was that if you or your mom wanted me to know anything then you'd tell me when you're ready."

Kurt turned the heat on the stove down and joined his dad at the table. "I want you to take Noah and I to mom's clearing."

"You remember that?"

"Not really. Only slivers of memories. Mom wrote about it in the letter. We want to get married there. She said you could show it to us."

"If it's what you want then I'll be more than happy to take you."

"Thank you." Kurt reached into his back pocket and pulled out the letter, extending it to his shocked-looking father. At this time, Carole and Noah both entered the room. Kurt and Puck shared a small smile and kiss. Once everyone was settled Kurt continued, "I want you both to read what mom wrote. Carole, I would love it if you came with us when we go check out the clearing where we want to have the wedding. I'd love to share this with you… mom." Three heads snapped up at that last word. Kurt blushed and waited. He was unsure how his step-mother would take the declaration. Carole's eyes swelled with tears as she scrambled around the table and pulled her step-son into a fierce hug.

"Oh Kurt, I would be so honored. I would never try to replace your mom, but I can tell you right now that I love you just as much as I do Finn."

"I love you too." Kurt pulled back and locked eyes with the woman before him. "My mom would have loved you. You made my dad and me whole again."

"Thank you honey."

"Oh, I better check on the food."

"No let me do it. After last night you deserve to relax with your dad and Noah. Please let me take care of it."

"Okay."

"So, have you boys made any other plans?" Burt questioned.

"Well the clearing obviously, and we know we want it soon and small," Puck stated.

"How small were you thinking?"

"Really small. The two of you, my mom, my sister, and Beth."

"Okay. And a date?"

"This upcoming Saturday about an hour before sunset. Mom said that's around the time when the fog will roll in," Kurt said.

"Well it seems like you boys have figured everything out. I'm surprised you don't want Finn and your friends there."

"With the way he's acted recently we don't want to risk it. As for the rest, well, we just want family. The location itself is very sentimental. It feels like the right decision for us."

"Do you think you can do it all in only a week?"

"Dad please. I did a fantastic job for yours and mom's wedding if I do say so myself. This will be a piece of cake compared to that."

"You know I never once thought I'd see Kurt Hummel do anything simple," Puck pointed out. Burt barked out a laugh at his soon-to-be son-in-law. The boy had a point. Puck earned himself an elbow to the ribs for his wise crack. Yeah, this was totally going to work.

*GLEE*

True to his word, all wedding preparations were made throughout the week and everything was set for the ceremony. When Burt showed the boys the clearing – or the meadow as Kurt came to call it – they both instantly fell in love. Just the right amount of sunlight lit the area, and at least a dozen different wild flowers grew throughout. A justice of the peace was glad to officiate during the ceremony, matching rings with the date inscribed within were bought, Puck's mom and sister were quickly brought on board for the event, and outfits for everyone were chosen and bought. Since the boys weren't able to have a honeymoon, the families made arrangements to allow them to have the house to themselves for their wedding night. Burt and Carole were conveniently taking Finn to visit some of Carole's family. Ruth was more than happy to take baby Beth home with her and Sarah after the ceremony and keep her overnight. Everything was set for Kurt and Puck to begin the rest of their lives together.

*GLEE*

The evening of the wedding was absolutely perfect. It wasn't too hot or too cold, the fog was slowly gliding over the ground, it was the perfect time for the lightning bugs to start coming out (making the evening feel all the more special), and the ambiance felt complete. Carole, Ruth, and Sarah were each dressed in violet-blue dresses and carried bouquets that were quite similar to the flowers growing in the meadow. Beth wore an adorable deep purple and blue dress (that matched both her fathers) with a few plucked flowers pinned in her hair. Burt looked quite handsome in black slacks and a deep blue button-up dress shirt. Surprisingly enough Kurt and Puck decided against wearing complete tuxes. They each wore black dress pants, Kurt wore a dark purple button-up shirt with a blue handkerchief in the shirt pocket, and Puck wore a blue shirt with a purple handkerchief in his shirt pocket.

The three parents watched as their children promised to love and honor each other until death they part. Rings were placed on fingers with love shining brightly in two sets of watery eyes. "By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you legally married. You may now kiss your partner," the justice of the peace announced. The newly pronounced husbands stepped together and shared a sweet, meaningful kiss to the applause of their families.

Ruth and Carole took turns rotating bodies, taking several dozen photos. They each took photos with their families, but the boys made sure to get a few of them with Beth. They had talked earlier about how they wanted a good family photo that they could frame and put it on display.

As it was getting darker, Burt obtained everyone's attention, "first I want to say that the ceremony was beautiful. Second, we've all talked and Carole and I are going to pick Finn up at Rachel's and visit Carole's sister Mary. Ruth is going to take Beth with her tonight. We'd love to send you on a honeymoon but this is the best we could come up with. We want you two to just enjoy your time together. No responsibilities, no nothing. From the beginning of your relationship you've both been moving constantly. You deserve this time together."

"Thank you dad, mom, Ruth. You guys have been so supportive of us. I don't know how we can even begin to thank you."

"All we want is for you guys to be happy, support each other, and continue to make us proud because we are very proud of you. Now go. Celebrate. And Puckerman I am going to do everything within my power to pretend like I have no idea what you'll most likely be doing to my son tonight," Burt teased Puck making Kurt blush a bright red.

"That works for me sir. And you don't have to worry Burt I'll always take care of Kurt. Oh and it's Hummel-Puckerman now." Burt rolled his eyes in a very Kurt-like fashion. Puck and Kurt shared hugs and kisses with their families, and then covered Beth in kisses. It was their first time being away from her overnight and it was hard. They finally managed to pull themselves away and headed home.

*GLEE*

Upon unlocking the front door Kurt yelped when Noah took him by surprise, lifting him up into his arms and carried him across the threshold. Puck couldn't help but chuckle. "Noah, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you across the threshold. I know you're all male, but what the hell it's tradition."

"Oh, thank you then." Placing the smaller male back on his feet, Puck locked the front door and the boys leisurely made their way downstairs. "God Noah, can you believe we're actually married?"

"I know, it's unbelievable. Do you think anyone would believe that we didn't engage in premarital sex?"

Puck's comment made Kurt laugh. His husband did have a point though. Not many people would believe it. "Wow. People really wouldn't think that's true. You are Lima's sex-shark after all."

"Damn straight. Lima's sex-shark is a father and a husband. Lucky for you, you're stuck with all this hotness," Puck teased, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, kissing along his long, pale neck.

"And lucky for you I plan on keeping you around." Kurt turned around so he was facing his husband, his arms making their way around his neck.

"Mmm… I'm good with that."

Placing nipping kisses along Puck's jaw Kurt asked, "so Mr. Hummel-Puckerman, if I may ask, what exactly are your intentions for tonight?"

Puck slowly undid the first three buttons on Kurt's shirt, kissing the exposed skin, "well Mr. Hummel-Puckerman I have every intention of making love to my incredibly sexy husband. By the time this night is over, I plan to be able to map out his entire body with my eyes closed."

"Sounds like you're going to be quite occupied."

"Yes and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Noah?"

"Yeah babe…"

"As we both know, I'm a virgin. You'll be gentle the first time right?"

Puck connected his gaze with the man's in his arms, "I know it's your first time, and it's my first time with a guy too. You have to know I will do everything I can not to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I give you my word baby that I'll be gentle and take things as slow as we need to in order not to hurt you."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just a little scared that it won't be good for you."

"It'll be perfect for both of us. The fact that it'll be you I'm with is what's going to make it even better. I love you babe."

"I love you too, and you're right. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"Exactly. Now I have a surprise for you. I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath, and when you get out you can do your moisturizing routine and by the time you're done I'll have the rest of the surprise set up. How does that sound?"

"Noah you don't have to go through any of this trouble just for me."

"I want to do this and it's really no trouble at all. You deserve it. You have been my rock and my best friend these past few months. Next to Beth, you're the most important person in my life. Tonight is our wedding night, and I want it to be perfect. I want it to be a night neither you nor I will ever forget."

"Oh sweetie. You always find ways to keep me on my toes." They shared a chaste kiss before Puck pulled Kurt into the bathroom after him. He started filling the tub, pouring in some strawberry scent bubbles into the water, and dimmed the bathroom lights a tad. "How long will it take you to set everything up?"

"Not too long I don't think. You may want to do a slightly quicker routine."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. When you're done, will you come back in here?"

"Sure babe. Now scoot," and with a quick swat to Kurt's ass, Puck was out the bathroom closing the door behind him. He ran upstairs to the hiding place he and Carole decided upon and grabbed the bag Carole promised would be there. Bag in hand he then made his way to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. Puck reached into the bag and pulled out a box that contained two champagne flutes with the boys' names and their wedding date etched into the glasses. He pulled out the sparkling cider Carole left in the fridge and filled up both glasses. With the cider returned to its previous place, Puck and the two glasses and the bag made their way back to the basement. Depositing the bag onto the bed, he placed the drinks on the bedside table for when he was joined by Kurt. Puck knew Kurt was a virgin, so because of that and his love for the smaller boy, he wanted the night to be just right. Next Puck withdrew the candles he had hoped for and placed and lit at least a dozen throughout the room. A smaller bag of rose petals were removed and sprinkled on and around the bed. Puck took a moment to remove his shoes, socks, belt, and dress shirt, leaving him in his pants and a wife beater. The final thing he needed to do was place his iPod into the iHome and pressed play to start the playlist he specifically created just for this night. Knocking on the bathroom door, Puck entered to check on his husband. When he entered the room he found Kurt wrapped in a thick white robe, standing before the mirror rubbing in some kind of lotion or something. "How was the bath?"

"Wonderful. If it weren't for your surprise I would have dragged you in there with me."

"And I would have liked that, but we have all the time in the world. Are you ready for the surprise?"

"As ready as can be." Puck grabbed the boy's hand and began to guide him to the door.

"Close your eyes baby." Seeing that his request was followed Puck flipped the bathroom light off and slid the door open. Standing in the center of the room he instructed Kurt to open his eyes.

The boy's jaw dropped with a loud gasp. Wide, questioning eyes turned to the tan teen. "Noah?"

"Tonight is our first night as a married couple and I wanted it to be romantic and memorable."

"I don't know what to say. This is incredible."

"I'm glad you approve." Puck grabbed the two flutes and returned to the boy's side. "Here. I had these engraved for us. I also got Carole's help with the cider. Let's make a toast." He raised his glass.

"A toast. To the beginning of our future as a family. To many years to come; our love and marriage growing stronger. To us."

"To us," Puck echoed, tapping his glass with Kurt's. They slowly slipped their drinks, enjoying the company of the other (both inwardly nervous about what was to come). Returning the glasses to their previous location, Puck wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller male, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. Lowering his head Puck ghosted his lips across Kurt's. Reveling in the sighs escaping the pale boy's mouth, he continued to press their lips together.

"Do you know how long I've dreamed about this Noah? Don't get me wrong, I love falling asleep in your arms, but sometimes…"

"Me too… There were times I wanted to just ravish you, but I think its better this way. You're unlike anyone else I've ever been with Kurt. Before, if I wanted to sleep with someone, all I'd have to do was talk them up, get them into bed, and then run out the door. Now, with you, it's more than that. I'm not going to sleep with you then run. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to be able to make love to you, hold you as we fall asleep, and wake up with you in my arms or to the sounds of you with our daughter for however long you'll have me. You're it for me Kurt." That being said, Kurt wrapped an arm around Puck's neck pulling him into a sweet, loving kiss. A tan hand slowly made its way underneath the robe's neckline as Puck swiped his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip begging for entrance. The night for them was only just beginning. They were looking forward to the long night ahead of them and planned to enjoy every single minute of it.

*GLEE*

Nothing really changed since the wedding took place. The only real differences were that their marriage was legal and recognized by the state, actions were taken in which they would have legally adopted Beth (that should be finalized soon), and that they had to get used to having and using their new last names. They weren't hiding the fact that they were married, but they didn't make a huge announcement about it either. It was two weeks after the wedding, in the middle of glee club, when the choir room door flew open and slammed against the wall causing everyone to jump in their seats. "Porcelain!" a voice boomed from the doorway, "front and center."

He scrambled to do as asked, "yes Coach Sylvester?"

"I recently got my hands on some surprising information. So I ask you, what is this I hear about you now being legally tied to Mr. Lughead over there? Tell me I heard wrong."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Coach."

"Sperminator, get over here!" Puck walked leisurely to his husband's side. "Explain yourselves."

"There's not much to explain," Puck shrugged.

"Are you playing Porcelain? Because if you are, you're going to be begging me to put you out of your misery."

"I can assure you that I am not and would not hurt Kurt. I love him very much. He and our daughter mean everything to me. Besides, if I ever did do anything Burt would bury me alive."

"Porce?" Kurt, at a loss for words, just nodded. Sue took a moment to observe the two teens. "Fine, but if jock-for-brains here does anything out of line I expect you to find me first. Clear?"

"Crystal." That being said, Coach Sylvester left as swiftly as she came. They both released a sigh of relief, temporarily forgetting they weren't alone in the choir room.

"Um, excuse me, but would either one of you care to explain what Coach Sylvester just said? Also why did no-one know about this?" Rachel asked.

"You mean nobody else noticed the pretty shiny rings they've been wearing?" Brittany questioned in one of her more lucid moments. Everyone shared confused looks while Kurt and Puck shared fond smiles over Brittany. "Oh! Does this mean Kurtie's going to have cute dolphin babies? Can I play with them? Please!"

"Britt, sweetie, I can't have babies," Kurt said gently.

"But you could always play with Beth. I'm sure she'd love you. And Beth could really use someone to teach her how to play dolls," Puck offered.

"Oh yay! I totally love playing dolls. I'd love to teach Beth. This is so awesome!" She flew out of her seat and hugged the two boys, oblivious to everyone else in the room. "Kurtie, can I see your shiny ring?"

"Sure Britt."

With Britt thoroughly distracted, Mike spoke up, "how long?"

"Two weeks, give or take a day or two," Puck said.

At this point, everyone was talking over each other firing questions at the boys.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Don't you think you're too young?"

"Have you lost your minds?"

"Is this a sick joke?"

"What did ya'll do, run off and elope?"

"Don't you think you're making a mistake?"

"Puck you're not even gay."

"Enough!" Puck yelled. Brittany jumped at Puck's raised voice so Kurt wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Did you even stop to think that this would be a valid reason for us not to say anything? We wanted to enjoy the special occasion without having to deal with any of this shit. Just because we didn't announce it to you all doesn't mean we hid it or that no-one knew. Burt, Carole, my mom and sister all knew and were all at the ceremony. And Santana, no I'm not gay. If anything I'm bisexual or maybe even pansexual. It doesn't really matter though because I love Kurt. That's what's important."

"The bottom line is we're in love and legally married. Beth is legally and officially ours. Whether you support our decision or not doesn't matter. It's our lives and our choice. Nothing you say or do will change anything. We're a family and we're happy," Kurt stated bluntly.

"Kurtie, I think you and Puck are totally hot together. I'm so happy for you. If anyone deserves to be happy, you do Kurt," said Brittany.

"Thank you Britt-Britt. We're glad to have your support."

"Anyone else have anything else they'd like to say? If so, say it now," Puck declared the room at large. Everyone exchanged glances until mike and Tina got to their feet. They made their way to the couple with Artie wheeling at Mike's side. The three congratulated them on their nuptials, exchanging hugs and fist-bumps. One by one the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schue made their way to extend their congratulations, the most hesitant being Finn (but they still weren't all that worried about him). Out of nowhere someone (Rachel or Britt) suggested they should throw a little reception/party in the couple's honor. By unanimous vote, a party would be held the upcoming Thursday after school.

*GLEE*

The party went off without a hitch. Puck talked with Carole beforehand and arranged for her to drop Beth off at the school for the party so the glee club could officially meet her. Beth was placed inside her favorite walker so she could move around the room and at the same time gives her something to play with. Kurt and Puck were bombarded by Rachel, and neither one noticed when Quinn slipped into the room. When Quinn pulled Beth out of her walker, the baby let out a cry gaining her fathers' attention. Seeing what was going on, Sam and Mike were quick to block the exits. Kurt and Puck hesitantly took a few steps towards the crying baby in the blonde's arms. "Why won't she stop crying? I'm her mother. She shouldn't be acting like this," Quinn rambled.

"Quinn, you do realize that if you try to take Beth out of this room you could be charged with kidnapping?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt really wished Mr. Schue had kept his mouth shut.

Kurt figured he'd try to reason with the girl. "Quinn, you love Beth. Am I right?"

"Of course I do, she's my daughter."

"Noah and I love her just as much. We understand. When Beth gets to screaming like this, it takes Noah to get her calmed down. She really wants her daddy. If you give her to Noah, I give you my word that nobody will call the cops."

"What?" Puck hissed.

"Tell her Noah. Shake your head yes if you agree." Puck was hesitant but nodded anyway. "See? Please Quinn. Give her to Noah and you and I can talk. If you love Beth as much as I think you do, give her to Noah." Kurt was all but begging when Quinn slowly stepped to Puck, placing the baby in his arms. Kurt made quick work of pulling the crying Quinn into his arms in a hug and slowly guided them to a set of chairs on the opposite end of the room.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset her. I love her so much Kurt," Quinn sobbed.

"I never once doubted how much you love that little girl. She will always be a part of you. For the rest of your life you'll be connected because she is your daughter. She always has been and she always will be. But Quinn, you need to get your life back on track. You could have such a bright future ahead of you if you'd just reach out and take it. Do it for you, do it for Beth. Do you think, if Beth were to look at your life right now, that she'd be proud to have you as her mother?"

"No."

"Quinn, when Shelby died Noah and I decided that as Beth grew up, we'd always make sure her memory never fades. She may not have given birth to Beth but she was her mom. Beth will never be short on memories or stories or pictures of Shelby. I haven't brought it up with Noah yet, but I was going to do the same thing with you. I'd tell her how much you love her, how you only wanted the best for her, that there was never a day you didn't think of her. She will know all about her mother, the amazing Quinn Fabray. Noah and I would never try to say anything but that."

"So what happens now?"

"Now you get your life straight. Make a future for yourself. Give Beth a reason to be proud of you. Make it so she will be able to say 'that awesome woman is my mom, I couldn't be more proud of her.' The next step is all yours Quinn."

"You're right. God Kurt I screwed up royally. I am so sorry. I can't believe I was going to kidnap Beth. I don't deserve to be called a mother. I promise you I will earn that right."

"I believe in you Quinn, I know you can do it. Hold on a second," Kurt turned in his seat towards his husband, "Noah, will you please bring Beth here? Just trust me." Puck was pretty unsure, but did as his husband asked.

Before Kurt could continue Quinn spoke, "Puck I already apologized to Kurt, but I want to do the same with you. I am so sorry for my behavior. If Beth was old enough to understand all that's been going on she'd be very disappointed in me. I'm going to turn things around. Beth is very lucky to have amazing fathers."

"Thanks Quinn. That means a lot. I've seen what an amazing person you can be, you just need to find her again," Puck stated.

"Quinn, would you like to hold Beth?" Kurt asked.

"Are you sure?" She received her answer when Puck gently passed the baby to her. Holding the girl in her arms made the blonde teen cry. It was a moment none of them would ever forget.

"Quinn, like Shelby, you're her mom. Beth is going to know everything about both her moms. I was thinking that maybe once you get yourself together (as long as Kurt agrees) you could be a part of Beth's life. She has every right to have her mother in her life."

"Noah's right. We'd never keep her from you. We could all do stuff together down the road, and we'd always keep you updated. What do you think Quinn?"

"I think that I really don't deserve this, but I'd be honored. You guys are her parents and I'll always respect that. I'm just blessed that I'll get to know her. Puck, all the mean things I said to you when I was pregnant were wrong. You are an amazing father, as is Kurt."

"Thank you Quinn. Just curious, do you have any idea as to where you want to go to college?"

"Actually I do. What about you guys?"

"What do you say babe, should we spill?" Puck asked Kurt.

"Sure why not." With Beth still in Quinn's arms, Quinn, Puck, and Kurt stood and obtained everyone's attention. "The three of us have an announcement to make. Quinn, would you like to go first?"

"Sure. Puck, would you take Beth?" Once the baby was passed to her daddy, Quinn straightened out her clothes and stood proud and tall. "My news is that come fall, I will be attending Yale University." Everyone clapped and congratulated her.

Kurt decided he'd go next, "I found out last week that I will be attending school at NYADA." Once again the room erupted into cheers.

All eyes then turned to Puck. "Well I am shocked to announce that I was accepted and will be attending NYU." A few of the other members of the glee club also announced their post high school plans. Mike was headed to a major dance school in Chicago. Mercedes would be making her way to California. Rachel was not accepted into NYADA so she managed to find a school in Florida that bother her and Finn could get into. Sam missed his family and decided to go back to Kentucky to attend a university there. Santana and Brittany decided they wanted to go to San Francisco; Britt for dance and San for whatever she could find in the television industry.

That night, after Kurt and Puck put Beth to bed, they talked about how you may think life is headed in one direction but could quickly lead you elsewhere. The boys are only 18, they have a beautiful daughter, they're married, and they still have their whole futures to look forward to. No matter what life throws their way, they'll stand side-by-side and get through it. As a family they can survive anything. Who knew that one good influence could make all the difference in the world?

**A/N: There you have it folks. Finally reached the ending of this story. I'd love to hear/read any comments or opinions. Until next time.**


End file.
